


Sebaciel One-Shots

by imaklainer98



Category: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, boyxbutler, boyxdemon, sebacielmodernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good, the bad, and the awesome that is the Black Butler pairing known as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.<br/>This will be my one-shot book for anything to do with them that isn't in my main fanfics, already.<br/>No doubt, a lot of crazy shit is gonna go down in this just like with my Destiel one-shot book, so be prepared for that!<br/>Also, I might post short stories in here that pertain to one of my other fanfics dealing with them, so if you want more of a certain story *cough* Revelations *cough*, you just might find it here. :)<br/>Okay, so that's all, hope you like, peeps! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 His Butler, Poolside Companion *a modern day Sebaciel AU*

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, in honour of it being #Sebacielweek on Tumblr, I made this for the theme(s) which is/was: 'Summer Treats' and/or 'Caught in the Act'. (I attempted to do both themes...) If you want to also participate just go to: 'the-sebaciel-tag' on Tumblr or the person who created this idea's Tumblr page: 'queenofsebaciel' and there should be a post about it somewhere there.  
> Hope you people also participate in this awesome idea!  
> Enjoy, friends! :D
> 
> Btw, it's called: His Butler, Poolside Companion *a modern day Sebaciel AU*

To Ciel Phantomhive, today had to be the hottest it had been in a long time.  
Well, as hot as it could possibly get during the middle of summer in London, England.  
He was outside, limbs sprawled across the vertical, blue and white striped patio chair that had seemed to take up an almost permanent residence outside, since his butler Sebastian had bought it at a 'summer sale' some random store had been having last year, before fall finally came again and with it, the promise of Ciel returning to school, again.  
It was going to be his last year of middle school, seeing that he was in his 8th year, and despite the fact that it was located hundreds of miles away from his beloved summer home, he knew that the time would practically fly by while he was there again, making it seem more like seconds instead of long, endless months.  
Ciel sighed, letting out a long breath of seemingly too hot air, when he saw his butler standing in the doorway that led to the patio, the familiar head of raven, black, shaggy hair tilted to one side, as he gazed at his master, his long arms folded over his chest.  
"What is wrong, now?", he asked the demon, as if he already knew that no doubt Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Balderoy were once again getting into some sort of trouble, and therefore needed to be punished.  
But, Sebastian just shook his head, causing his shaggy locks to sway slightly, despite the nonexistent breeze.  
It was so hot today, that even he was starting to get fed up with the current climate.  
Ciel gave another sigh, but this time he sounded frustrated, as if the heat were getting to him too, and he just wanted the wretched heatwave they were having to end.  
He was restless from sitting out in a patio chair all day and cranky from the sun's hot rays that seemed to penetrate right through him, no matter how much sunscreen he had put on.  
'Global warming.'  
'Ugh, what a time to be alive...', the boy thought, sarcastically.  
He then turned to look back over at Sebastian, who was still standing in the doorway not dating a word, just watching no doubt one of the neighbours pesky cats as it scaled the top of the red-brick wall, it's ringed tail swishing about, as it's yellow eyes stare at Ciel, daring the young boy to challenge it on such a humid day.  
The young Earl rolled his eyes and pretended not to find Sebastian's obsession with felines to be as amusing as it was.  
Instead, he picked up a magazine that was laying on the chair beside his and began to flip through it, barely glancing at the pictures and articles written on the pages.  
Finally, once he had flipped through all of the pages at a rapid rate, the boy threw the trashy magazine onto the scorching wood of the deck, silently hoping that his butler would see it on the floor, and chastise him for throwing it around like he did.  
But of course, said demonic butler didn't so much as move over to Ciel's chair, where he then just stood beside it, waiting for the boy's next command.  
He didn't have to wait long.  
"Sebastian, bring me something sweet.", Ciel said, squinting his bi-coloured eyes shut due to the fact that the sun was so bright.  
"And, bring me my sunglasses from my room.", he added, as an afterthought.  
The demon butler nodded his head slowly, and let a small smirk pass over his face as he said: "Yes, my Lord."  
Ciel waited until he heard the older male's footsteps receding off and the sound of the back, patio door swinging shut, before he slowly got up, and attempted to apply more sunscreen to his already sunburnt skin, but of course, gave up such a task and instead, jumped into the in-ground pool in the backyard and dove down to the very bottom, before then shooting back up into the air, spraying the cold, clear water out of this nose.  
By this time, Sebastian had reappeared on the deck with Ciel's snack and sunglasses.  
He smiled as he watched the young boy repeatedly dive down into the cold water and then immediately rocket back up to the surface, as water spewed out of his nostrils.  
"Young Master, I hate to interrupt, but I've brought you something sweet, as you requested."  
Ciel couldn't help but grin at the thought of stuffing his face with cake, but and was instantly surprised when Sebastian instead, placed a thin, cardboard box of Popsicles on one of the nautical, striped patio chairs.  
"No cake?", the young Earl asked, and was rewarded with a curt nod from his butler.  
"I am afraid not, Young Master. You see, I did not get a chance to bake another one last night, because Bard blew up the kitchen, again. Do forgive me."  
Ciel sighed, but nodded.  
He then attempted to amble up into his floating pool chair, but do to his small size and very limited strength, ended up falling back into the cold water instead.  
Sebastian chuckled, as he watched the boy struggle to get into it.  
Ciel turned and glared at him.  
The demonic butler immediately took on a mock expression of hurt.  
"Something wrong, my young Lord?"  
A low, deep rumble formed in the boy's throat and came out as a growl.  
"You know damn well what's wrong, bastard! Help me get into this thing!", he yelled, causing the cat who had been scaling the wall to scamper off, no doubt going back to whatever it came from.  
Sebastian just smiled as he removed his tailcoat and reached out a gloved hand to bring the floatation device closer to him, Ciel holding onto it, as the boy felt himself being pulled rapidly through the water and then felt the jolt, as the pool chair finally stopped so that it rested against the side of the pool's edge.  
"Now, when I say so, jump up and inch your body up into the middle of the chair, so that you are laying in it on your stomach, then carefully without letting go of the side, turn over."  
Ciel quickly did as he was told, but as he attempted to turn over in the pool chair, he accidentally let go of the chair's sides and felt himself slipping back into the water, only to be stopped by Sebastian's still gloved hands, as he felt them pull his small body back up and into the pool chair, so that the sturdy part of it dug into his stomach.  
This only caused him to let go yet again, and before he knew what was happening, he had reached out and grabbed the butler's tie and both had fallen back into the freezing cold water, the pool chair having being moved to the other side of the rectangular pool due to the impact.  
Gasping, Ciel broke through the surface and stopped when he saw Sebastian's now wet raven hair dripping with water, and his clothes so soaked, that his white shirt was now see-through.  
In all the years that the young boy had known the demon, he had never before seen his butler soaking wet like he was right then.  
It was enough to make him suddenly let out a chuckle.  
Then, a full out fit of laughter.  
"Are you cooled off now, bastard?", he asked.  
"Well, what do you think?", Sebastian told him as a reply, and rolled his crimson eyes, as if the answer were indeed obvious.  
Ciel smirked at him.  
"I think you might need to cool off a bit more."  
The demonic butler shook his head, drops of water misting onto Ciel's face as he did so, and sighed.  
"If you're implying that I am still too hot, Young Master, then it is not do to the weather, but my appearance."  
The young Earl snorted at that.  
"Are you saying that even soaked to the bone as you are, you are still attractive?"  
Sebastian nodded slowly at that, and then smirked.  
"Very much so, my young Lord."  
But, Ciel just laughed.  
"I beg to differ, demon."  
Scoffing, the butler gave him another mock hurt expression.  
"You-you do not think so?"  
Ciel grinned, his blackish, navy-coloured hair dripping droplets of water, as it attempted to dry itself in the hot sun.  
"Nope.", he said, popping the 'p'.  
Sebastian sighed and then his facial expression changed and he grinned at Ciel.  
"Very well, then I guess I will have to make you change your mind about that."  
The young boy looked confused.  
'What does he mean?'  
"Oh, you will see, Ciel."  
"Wha-What did you just call me?! Answer me, you damned demon!"  
Sebastian smirked reaching down to grab the younger boy's hand that lay against the surface of the water.  
"Ciel.", he said again, and the boy felt his heartbeat quicken at the very sound of the words-his name passing through the demon's lips.  
"Wha-What is it you want, S-Sebastian?", the young boy asked, in a slight stammer.  
But, the demonic butler didn't reply, as he swept his wet, gloves fingers across the young boy's now hot, flushed skin.  
He smiled and ran them across the boy's small, shell-like ear before whispering into it.  
"I want to kiss you, Ciel."  
Both the action and the words caused the young Earl to jump slightly, another big splash of water erupting up as he accidentally landed in Sebastian's outstretched arms making the demon instantly circle them around his master.  
Ciel tried not to let his gaze drift up to stare at Sebastian, but the older male just made that increasingly more impossible, when he lifted up the boy's chin with a finger so that he was looking directly into his crimson eyes.  
"Can I kiss you, Ciel?", he asked this time, the hand that was not propping up his master's chin, trailing into the water where it found Ciel's bare skin there, and rested against the small of his back.  
The young boy bit his lip, then he slowly nodded.  
Almost immediately, Sebastian's lips were on his and he found that he was kissing the demonic butler back with just as much force. Pretty soon, the demon had stuck his tongue into the boy's mouth and they began to kiss more passionately and heatedly.  
Ciel knotting his fingers into Sebastian's almost completely dry raven, black locks and Sebastian slowly trailing the hand that had been resting on the boy's lower back, further down until he had pushed it underneath the waistband of Ciel's swim shorts and now had a wet, gloved finger touching the crack of his ass.  
"S-Sebastian...", the young Earl of Phantomhive breathed out, as he felt the demon's hand exploring regions of him that he had only ever dreamed about him exploring.  
Then suddenly, just as he felt both of Sebastian's hands grasp at his small hips and begin to pull his shorts down over the jutted bones within them, he heard a scream as he then opened his eyes and saw an all too familiar young girl standing there, stark still, as her face instantly paled, her green eye become bright with tears, as her blonde ringlets swayed in the now slight breeze that had arrived, causing the clouds to suddenly shield the hot sun from view.  
He quickly pushed Sebastian away from him and ran to the edge as he then scrambled up the pool's ladder, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.  
"L-Lizzy! D-Don't go! I-It's not what it looks like! I promise!"  
But, she had already ran away from them and Ciel could faintly hear her shoes, as the heels of them hit the marble floors of the manor, making a loud clacking sound as he then heard the latch on the door click open and then just as quickly slam shut.  
Then, there was more not nearly as loud clacking, as her shoes flew across the hot asphalt of the circular drive way, before he then heard the distinct rumble of a motor, a car door slamming, her crying, and then the rev of an engine, as the car took off.  
Ciel sighed and collapsed back onto his patio chair, tears now brimming in his bi-coloured eyes.  
"My lord, do you wish for me to leave, now?"  
But, Ciel just shook his head at Sebastian's question.  
"No. No, stay."  
"Very well, Young Master."  
Sebastian at this point had gotten out of the pool and now stood before the young boy once again.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ciel sighed and stared up at Sebastian.  
"What is it, my Lord?", the demonic butler asked.  
The boy then gazed down at the end of his chair where the box of Popsicles still sat, no doubt pretty much melted by now.  
"I guess I will have that ice lolly now, Sebastian. Well, that is, if they are not all already melted."  
The demon chuckled and stuck a hand in the thin, cardboard box as he tried to find one that wasn't yet entirely sticky, liquid syrup, at last, his hand emerged with a red-coloured Popsicle and he carefully unwrapped in from the plastic, as he then handed it to Ciel.  
"Here you are, Young Master, one ice lolly. Will that be all?"  
The young boy shook his head and reached up to grab the demon's arm.  
"No. You did not have my cake ready for me today, so that's for that, demon!", he told him, slapping him in the face.  
Sebastian sighs.  
"I promise it will not happen again, my Lord.", he replied, turning away from the young boy and starting to head back towards the patio door.  
But, Ciel stopped him.  
Removing the icy treat from his mouth, he then called for Sebastian.  
The demonic butler turned around, one of his damp, gloved hands on the knob.  
"You-you didn't let me finish!", Ciel yelled, as he got up from his chair and ran over to where the butler still stood.  
He's gasping for much needed breath and his pale face is flushed from whether the heat of the sun on his skin or their sudden, little, make-out session in the pool, Sebastian's not sure.  
The demon chuckles and bends down so that he is eye-level with Ciel.  
"I-I also wanted to thank you for today. I-I had a great time with you, Sebastian.", the boy tells him, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he then leans in to peck the older one on the cheek.  
"I-I hope we can do this again, soon."  
Sebastian chuckles as he pulls the small boy into a hug.  
"I hope so too, Ciel..."


	2. Dinner and a Movie *a modern day Sebaciel and Claudelois AU*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> AN: I felt like doing more modern AUs with them for a while, but also this one has Claude and Alois in it! <3   
> Enjoy, friends! :D

"So, why are we going to AMC again, Trancy? It's been like the third time this week!", the fifth-teen year old protested, as he reluctantly walked through the revolving door of the theatre, trying not to notice his glum expression that was clearly evident in the mirrored surface. The boy who had been standing beside him, walked through the spinning contraption of multiple doors and sighed before he then stepped out onto the plush royal blue carpet of the movie plaza's floor. "Well, I can't help it if I love movies, Ciel. Gosh, you're acting like I'm taking you to a court trial or something, instead of the movie theatre." A growl rumbled within the young boy's throat, and he bit his lip quickly, to keep from lashing back at Alois with a snide remark. He sighed instead, but his friend wasn't paying attention anymore because, not even ten seconds later after stepping into the almost too crowded theatre, the blond-haired, extroverted, party-animal had made his way over to a group of young girls who were sitting at a lobby bench, near the setup of electronic ticket booths. Upon closer inspection and a raise of his black eyepatch, so that it flapped up over his right eye, making it visible, Ciel realized that they were just some girls from school. St. Abberline's. A well-respected high school where the girls wore navy blue, scarlet red and white tartan kilts that were supposed to go pass their knees, as school policy stated but due to the undeniable fact that no girl was dumb enough to follow said rule, it had just been a small factor that was quickly glossed over, in favour of staying on good terms with the parents of said girls. And the boys well, they didn't really mind the unspoken decision to ignore the rule because, most of the time to Ciel's complete and utter horror, they were the one's looking up the kilts of the females that attended St. Abberline's. Indeed, that had been what Alois Trancy was doing when his oddly antisocial friend stomped over to him, whilst his conversation with one of the girls present. She was going on and on, droning like that of a dial tone after someone has long hung up, and that someone currently and rather quite shamelessly stared up her kilt and didn't even look directly at her as she spoke. She was Elizabeth Middleford, a young, pretty blonde-haired girl who was around the same age as Ciel and Alois. Her family owned a big box-office producing agency and she was always quick to remind other people of that when they chose to pick a fight with her. Despite dressing like she was seven instead of fifth-teen, with her flouncy skirts and ruffled party dresses, Lizzy (as she preferred to be called) was a really happy and out-going, all around bubbly person. Also, there was the whole thing with her having a crush on the less than average height, grey-blue-haired boy, Ciel Phantomhive. That's why, when Lizzy saw said boy approaching her direction, she nervously twirled a shiny, golden ringlet of her hair and bit her lip before, she fins,lay looked up at him. "Hello, Elizabeth.", Ciel stated plainly, clearly unamused by her sudden appearance at the wretched place. "H-Hi, Ciel." The young boy rolled his eyes at her stammer and sighed, gesturing to Alois who was still looking up the girl's kilt, as if that were the only thing he was capable of doing. Maybe it was. After all, that would explain them constantly frequenting the movie plaza every second day. Right? "Do you want me to help you with...him?", the boy asked, as he then reached out to tap his perverted friend on the shoulder. But, before Ciel could do so, Alois bolted up from his place on the no doubt filthy carpet and smiled at Lizzy in an almost too friendly way, before he then started apologizing for being rude. Lizzy of course, just smiled back and shook her head at his apology as she then let out a nervous breath which took on that of a giggle. "Well, we best be going now, Lizzy. Alois and I are seeing yet another picture again, and I'm sure he doesn't wish to be late.", Ciel said, glaring at the blond as he mentioned the last part. The overly-enthusiastic boy nodded and both said their 'goodbyes' to her before, running over to the nearest ticket booth and finally getting their tickets. "So, what'll it be, Ciel?", Alois asked, as he placed a finger on the screen and began to scroll down through the nearly endless list of possible movie choices. "Maybe, this one?" Alois' finger had stopped on one with an image that displayed something of some sort that appeared as if it were horror. It probably was. But, the grey, blue-haired boy shook his head. "Is there not anything to watch besides horror movies? Not that I don't like them, it's just we've seen quite a few already, lately." The Trancy boy thought for a moment, nodded and Ciel heard the obnoxiously loud sound of the ticket booth, as his friend's finger once again flipped through the possible movies available. "How about this one?", he asked, a smirk suddenly appearing on the pale skin of his face. When the other boy looked up at the ticket booth's screen again, he wished that he hadn't. There on the screen was an image of a man standing with his back turned away a from large window, he was clad in a suit and at the top was written: Mr. Grey will see you now. Ciel shivered in his school vest and beige khakis. "No way in hell am I watching Fifty Shades of Grey with you, Alois!" The blond just snickered at his friend's outburst and quickly scrolled past the image, before he could press the 'buy tickets' button. Finally, after he'd gone through the list of options twice, he turned back towards Ciel and sighed, exasperated. "Then, what will it be, Phantomhive?" The newly fifth-teen year old just shrugged before, walking over to the machine and scrolling through the possible movie options yet again. "I don't know, but perhaps while I'm trying to find something that's at least somewhat decent, you could go get us some snacks?", the grey, blue-haired boy asked his best friend, implying that he wanted some food and wasn't going to wait all day. "Fine, but please don't make it Frozen again, Ciel. Honestly, I'm so damn sick of hearing: 'Let It Go' that if I even just hear it one more time, I swear I'm going to 'cut a bitch'!" The shorter boy chuckled at Alois' words, but quickly scrolled past the all-too familiar image of Elsa and her sister Ana before, he could press the 'buy tickets' button for what felt like the thousandth time. "Consider it done.", he replied and immediately after, heard the distinct sound of his friend's school shoes, as they bounded across the plush, royal blue carpeted floor and over to the movie theatre's snack bar. "Hi, can I get a large popcorn with extra butter, two large Cokes, and two cinnamon-sugar soft pretzels?", he told the guy at the cash, as if the words were automatic to his brain, and they kind of were. "Okay, anything else?" Alois finally risked a glance up at the cashier and his breath hitched. "Uh...uh...perhaps maybe...your n-name?" The guy behind the register smirked and then he chuckled. "Sure, why not? It's Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." Alois was still shocked at how attractive the guy working the cash-register was that he had trouble trying to think of what to say next. "Uh, nice name. Mine's Alois. Alois Trancy." Sebastian gave him a unamused, bored look and sighed. "Whatever, that'll be-" But, he didn't get to finish because, the blond suddenly burted out: "And, that's my best friend Ciel, over there. Ciel Phantomhive!" Instantly, the guy's eyes darted around the room trying to figure out who this 'Ciel Phantomhive' might be, and why the in the world he was hanging around with a character like this one. Alois noticed that Sebastian's eyes were moving around the plaza, no doubt curious as to where his friend was. The blond-haired boy sighed and tried not to look hurt at being blatantly ignored by the oh-so-attractive guy. "He's over there by the ticket booth, in case you're wondering." Sebastian nodded vaguely and Alois thought he smelt the distinct stench of burning nachos and another person, by the sound of it, a guy, yelling for Sebastian to: 'get his ass back into the kitchen before the nachos that were cooking in the oven fucking burned the theatre down to the ground'. Alois snickered at the cashier's absentmindedness and wondered if that was a common thing for him, or not. "Ugh, I'll be right there, Faustus, I'm just with a customer!", Sebastian shouted back, before once gain attempting to ring up Alois' total and give him a receipt. "And, here's your change. Now, if you'll excuse me, there seems to be a matter that I must attend to..." The blond then watched as the guy hurriedly ran back into what he guessed was the kitchen and angrily spoke to the other employee. "Honestly Claude, couldn't this could've waited until after the customer had left?! I don't think it would've harmed anything to wait a few moments!" Alois chuckled under his breath at their shouting and couldn't help but be glad that his parents were rich, so that he didn't have to work for a living outside their home. "Like, those morons.", he muttered as he then approached Ciel again, arms heavy with the weight of the snacks he had bought. "What morons?", the grey, blue-haired boy asked, as he looked up at his friend and stopped fiddling with the two tickets in his hands. Alois sighed and gestured over at the snack bar where Lizzy now stood waiting, as the two guys there continued shouting obscene profanities back and forth at each other. Ciel cringed. "Those morons. Sebastian and Claude. They're running the snack bar and I daresay, are not doing a good job of it." Indeed that was true, amidst all the hullabaloo of the theatre there was also the sound of pots and pans as they crashed to the floor, causing a ruckus at the ticket desk. "What the bloody hell was that?!", Angela the ticket lady screamed, as she rounded the corner of her desk and shot down the small carpeted steps, three of them to be exact, and dashed towards the root of the commotion, the snack bar's kitchen. Besides being the ticket lady who checked people's tickets before they entered one of the many showing rooms, she was also the head manager of the 'AMC 24 Theatres' that Ciel and Alois currently frequented. That was why, a bunch of people stepped back as she stormed past, her silvery, white hair gleaming in the bright lights of the theatre. Angela Marks wasn't a very old lady, but she had a condition that caused her once auburn hair to eventually fade to an off-white colour. "What the hell's going on in here?", she demanded, as she flung open the door to the kitchen, a dark, black cloud of smoke immediately billowing out and into the main part of the plaza. Quickly, she shut the door behind her. "I said-", she started to say, but was instantly cut off by a fit of sudden coughing. "What's-what'-" But, she couldn't get the words to formulate in the confined, suffocating space so, she ushered them both out of the kitchen, then grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and hosed down the small kitchen with it, a white, chalk-like substance pouring into the room slowly clearing the black smoke. "Now then, what the hell was that?!", Angela asked again, her face now a flushed tomato-red from yelling so much. Sebastian shrugged and eyed Claude. He then took a step closer to his boss. "Yes Claude, what the hell was that?", he demanded, causing the other man to scoff loudly in protest. "What do you mean, 'what the hell was that', Michaelis?! You know damn well what that was!" But, Sebastian just shook his head and gave his friend, well more like best friend a hurt look. "I have no idea what you're talking about.", he said and Angela sighed. "Very well, just-just don't let it happen, again cause, if it doesn't you're both fired, understand?!" They both nodded, their shaggy black locks of the hair swaying from the movement. Once she was gone, Sebastian reached up and took his cheesy uniform hat off and tossed it onto the floor behind the register. He sighed. "She should've just fired us." Claude nodded, then reconsidered his friend's words and shook his head. "No, if she did that than we'd have to find ourselves new jobs and that's not so easy to do right now. You and I both know that." Reluctantly, Sebastian nodded and sighed. "Yes, but one can dream, Faustus. One can dream." Claude chuckled slightly at that and slapped a hand on Sebastian's back. "Whatever you say, Michaelis. Whatever you say..." Meanwhile, the two fifth-teen year olds had finally decided on a movie and were making their way down the hallway to showing room 'B' where their movie would be playing. They had decided, or rather Ciel had decided, to see an old favourite of theirs again that sometimes played at AMC. It was the still-not-available-in-English 'Black Butler live-action movie' that only played on certain days and at certain locations. It was the pair's favourite film to see because, it had a bit of everything: action, suspense, murder, criminal investigation and of course Ciel's least favourite thing, romance. The plot consisted of a story that was set in the 1900's in London, England and followed a thirteen year old girl who's parents had died in a house fire when she was only eleven. After such events, she had found herself trapped in a cult where they would abuse her and torture her until she was certain she'd rather die. And one day, she almost did until suddenly a demon appeared from the darkness and asked her if she wanted to make a contract with it in return for getting revenge on the people who abused her and killed her parents. She said yes and the demon (who she later named 'Sebastian' after her precious dog and 'Michaelis' after the Japanese word for 'repayment') formed a contract with her. After that, the duo started working together to get revenge on those who hurt her and to abide by the queen, Her Majesty's orders. Eventually though, there comes a point in the film when the girl realizes that she's fallen in love with her demon butler Sebastian and said demon has also discovered he has feelings for her, but he stills takes her soul, anyway. Eating it so that she can remain his, forever. Really, it's the kind of love story Ciel actually likes, due to the fact that the main character ultimately does live to see their fate and then dies after finally realizing that it is he, she has loved all along... So, it doesn't surprise him when after a good two and a half hours of sitting in the pitch, black darkness of the movie theatre he hears his best friend quietly sob in the seat beside him, immediately thrusting his pale hand into the large bag of popcorn he bought and only to frown when his fingers only brush hard kernels, instead of airy, buttery popcorn. Alois sighed and snickered when he saw a tear fall out of his friend's one exposed crystalline, blue eye and roll down his cheek, before Ciel reaches up to hurriedly brush it away. "Aw c'mon, Ciel. Don't be that way, I saw you cry.", the blond said, starting to slowly get up from his seat and brush excess popcorn pieces and kernels off his pristine school uniform. Eating a few of them in the process. But, the grey, blue-haired boy just shook his head and got up also, crumpling his pretzel packaging in his fist and taking a last sip of whatever's left of his Coke. He sighed, staring off at the credits of the movie, that were now rolling across the big-screen in Japanese. Sometimes he wished his life could be like that, that he could be like that girl and have those adventures with a demonic butler that just seemed too damn hot to be real. No doubt he knew, his best friend wished for the same thing... "Let's just go, Alois.", Ciel finally told the other boy, forcing himself to look away from the screen, so that he wouldn't start tearing-up, again. "No doubt our families are probably worried sick and wondering where we are. After all, they didn't know today was a special day..." Indeed, they didn't. Today, had been Ciel's 15th birthday and nobody had bothered to celebrate it with him. Not even his mother and father. They had claimed that they were way too busy to go with him and celebrate properly, so Alois who hadn't forgotten for a second what today was, had taken it upon himself to give his friend the best birthday celebration possible. Which for him, meant going to the movies. Ciel didn't really mind anymore though, he liked doing stuff with Alois, even if it was something like watching the not-so-latest pictures at the AMC. "Thank you for taking me with you today. I had a great time.", the shorter boy said, as they left showing room 'B'. He found it kind of ironic that they'd show the 'Black Butler live-action movie' in a room marked as: 'B', but maybe that was simply a mere coincidence... Although, what happened next, sure wasn't. Alois who hadn't been his usual trigger-happy self since the end of the movie, suddenly looked up when he heard familiar voices coming from the snack bar. It was Sebastian and Claude and they appeared to be getting ready to leave for the day, no doubt back to whatever it was they did when they weren't working at the measly AMC snack bar as cashiers and cooks. The blond's eyes suddenly lit up then with an idea and before Ciel knew what was happening, his friend had dragged them both over to the large, neon-yellow counter and was talking to the one who had been on at the cash, Sebastian. "Hey so, you probably don't remember me but, I'm Alois the guy from earlier and this is my friend Ciel.", he stated to the two of them and Sebastian smiled slightly at the boy (who he now knew was Ciel). "Nice to make your acquaintance, Ciel.", he said, still smiling at the grey, blue-haired boy. "Your friend Alois told me about you." "O-oh?", Ciel stammered slightly, cursing inwardly at himself because of it. "Did he, now?" Sebastian nodded and then cleared his throat. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what movie did you guys see, today? Was it a new one we have here?" Alois shook his head and pointed at a screen far off on the other side of the room, where the 'Black Butler live-action movie' image was currently displayed and would remain there for approximately twenty more seconds. The older man laughed at that and looked the two, very much disbelieving. "Really? That old one? Are there not others you prefer?" Both boys shook their heads, causing blue-grey locks and pale, blond ones to sway slightly from the action. Alois then spoke, again. "It is Ciel's birthday today so I took him to the movies and that one was the only one we could both agree on. I wanted to see that newer one, Fifty Shades, but Ciel said that there was no way in hell he was going to watch such a trashy picture with me, so finally he just got us tickets to go see the 'Black Butler' one again. Which we both love. Although, I'm still depressed that it didn't follow the original manga plot..." Sebastian listened to Alois explain about how the manga was better in some ways, but the movie did a better job in bringing to light the undying love both of the characters had for each other. Eventually, he also told them that he found the film to be superb and Claude ended up chiming in that he was glad the producers of the movie had slightly tweaked it. The four of them talked for hours, both Ciel and Alois completely losing track of what time it was and only caring about learning more about the two men, who they soon found out were cousins and the manager of the theatre was actually their aunt. Finally, it was decided that the two come back to the theatre next Friday and Sebastian and Claude would take them to dinner at whatever fancy restaurant they chose and then they'd all come back to the AMC at closing time and watch the 'Black Butler live-action movie' for what would most likely be the millionth time. "Think of it as a double-date, of sorts.", Claude told them both, but he smirked in Alois' direction and the blond-haired boy smirked back. "Dinner and a movie.", Sebastian finished, grinning at Ciel, who was trying not to stare at the oh-so-attractive man before him. He was just like the 'Sebastian' from the movie. Tall, dark-eyed, handsome... The young boy felt his breath hitch slightly, as he felt strong arms reach out to catch him. "Are you okay?" "Uh...yeah." "You almost took quite a tumble, there." "D-Did I?", Ciel asked, still in disbelief. Then, he felt his face flush a bright scarlet colour. "If-If you don't mind me asking, what's your last name?" Sebastian looked over at Ciel curiously, obviously amused by his question. "It's Michaelis, actually. But, before you start freaking out, my mother in her youth was a big fan of the 'Black Butler' manga series and so it was only fair that her first child have the name of the demon butler she most wished would be hers instead of some pesky brat's. She even wanted to name our first cat Ciel, but I told her that was taking it a bit too far. So, she relented and we named him Finny instead, after the young gardener from the series. He's dead now, God rest his soul, but he was a great cat. Now though, we have Mey-Rin, a Siamese my mother brought back with her from her last trip to Japan five years ago. Well, before my father left us and I had to start working full-time to provide for my family. Our family. I don't like to talk about my father very much but, if you want to know more about my family life, perhaps I could invite you over sometime? It's not much. Just a small apartment complex but, my mother is an absolute sweetheart and she'd just about die from happiness, if I brought a boy home named Ciel. If I brought you home, I mean." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy wanted to see him again, wanted him to meet his family, and they hadn't even known each other for a week yet. Much less a day... He sighed, not knowing what say to Sebastian. "Uh, I guess I could do that. Go to your place, I mean. But I'm warning you Michaelis, I'm not good with people." That seemed to make him chuckle, a low, rough sound that reverberated in his throat. "Very well, than I guess Claude and I will see you guys on Friday, right? Here at the theatre?", Sebastian asked, once again confirming the set plans. Alois giggled and nodded at Claude, seemingly becoming giddy at the thought of seeing the handsome, young man, again. But, Ciel was more composed, despite the emotions churning around in his gut, making him nervous with excitement. "But of course, how could we forget? Dinner and a movie."


	3. I Shouldn't Want To, But I Love You *a Sebaciel modern day AU*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so, I know what you're all probably gonna say: Another modern day AU? And you have a right to say that cause, this one-shot book should really contain more than just modern AU's of Sebby and Ciel, it should also have stuff pertaining to the actual time period of the show (1900's) and they should be casted in them as who they actually are: a demon butler and his master. But, I just couldn't help it, so here's more modern Sebaciel for ya!   
> WARNING: This might make you sad... :(   
> Sorry about that...
> 
> Enjoy, friends? :/

As long as Ciel could remember, Sebastian their neighbour had been an important asset in the young boy's life.   
Really, the now fourteen year old couldn't quite comprehend a time when the reserved, tall, dark-haired male hadn't been the main focus of everything he did.   
That was why when said neighbour and close friend, who practically knew him since he was in diapers, told the rest of the Phantomhive family (including Ciel of course), that he was getting married to his long time 'on-again/off-again' girlfriend Maya, the boy had angrily got up from the dinner table and pushed his chair back from it with a loud squeaking sound, as he then fled for his room, his stomping the only sound of his displeasure.   
Ciel had also remembered crying bitterly into his bed linens, wishing that the whole thing was just some dream and that he'd be woken up soon.   
But, nobody came to arouse him from his restless sleep until later that afternoon, and when said person finally did arrive, it turned out to be the last person the boy wanted to see.   
"Ciel?", a rough, yet somehow smooth, masculine voice spoke, as he glimpsed a familiar pair of hands slowly pulling down his bedcovers.   
"Ciel, are you awake?", Sebastian had then asked, an evident expression of worry for his friend appearing on his pale, white face.   
The young boy just shook his head vigorously and tried to pull the blankets back up over his face, as if that might make the other who was much older, leave soon.   
"Look, I know you're upset, but can we perhaps...talk about it?"  
When Ciel pulled down the covers again, he only saw the other's face and felt the same surge of kindness and happiness that he'd first felt with Sebastian all those years ago.   
He had been only two and a half when his mother had brought Sebastian home with her one day. She had introduced Ciel to the stunningly handsome man (who had been about Ciel's current age at the time) and said that he was to be the young boy's babysitter on the nights that her and Vincent had to go out to one of his father's business conventions. Rachel was also quick to remind Ciel that Sebastian would only be present when absolutely needed to watch him, and at the time, the toddler had thought nothing really of it.   
After that, despite what his mother had told him, he saw the young fourteen year old boy known as Sebastian more and more, and eventually to Ciel, it felt like the man was going to be a permanent member of their small family. At least, that's what he'd thought at the time...  
"S-Sebastian, will you stay with me, forever?", Ciel had asked one night.   
He had been about ten at the time and Sebastian was also much older, still though he didn't look a day over twenty five. It was almost like when the older man had reached a certain age, he just stopped showing it, altogether.   
That often made Ciel curious.   
"Forever? I'm not sure about that, C, but I'll stick around for as long as I can..."  
Ciel smiled now as he looked up at Sebastian, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, still waiting for him to get up so they could 'talk'. He liked when his friend-best friend actually, called him 'C' at first, he'd found it kind of odd, but in time he learned to love the nickname Sebastian had given him and the very man, himself.   
"Ugh, why him? Why must it be him?", Ciel had asked himself one night as he lay in his bed, wide awake and staring at the plates of the ceiling fan as they whirred around, spinning seemingly in an endless cycle, his head becoming dizzy, so that he finally had to tear his eyes away from it.   
The young boy had been twelve at the time and he had only just discovered that he had feelings for his friend, his much, much, older friend at that.   
Ciel knew something was off when he started daydreaming in class about him and Sebastian doing one of their usual activities which was cuddling on his parent's old, leather couch that they kept in the basement for when company came and stayed the night.   
Only all too soon for his liking, the normal cuddling that they often did together soon escalated to kissing, Ciel often shutting his eyes tight when he felt the image of Sebastian pushing him down onto the old piece of furniture, as he then kissed him in a ravenous way that most times, had the young boy starting to moan aloud softly, as he swore he could feel the older one's lips on his.   
Then, Ciel started having these well 'episodes' if you will where he'd wake up in the middle of the night, his sheets suddenly damp with what he hoped was sweat, but later found out from his friend that it hadn't been and the 'episodes' he had were wet-dreams.   
"It's really nothing to worry about.", the raven-haired male had told him, as they sat outside on the front porch steps of Ciel's house and ate fresh-picked cherries from a large, glass bowl.   
They had gone cherry-picking the other day and it hadn't been that easy for Ciel to restrain from just running up to Sebastian and kissing him, running his fingers through those ebony locks. But, he had and by the end of the day, at least the stains on his shorts from the cherries hid the wetness that had also erupted within him.   
"I mean, I get them all the time."  
The young boy froze, turning to look at his best friend.   
"You-you do?!"  
Sebastian nodded and chuckled, the sound coming out as a low, deep rumble within his throat.  
"Yes I do, C. Trust me, in time you'll get used to it and it won't happen as much."  
So, Ciel had taken the older man's words into consideration and waited for the 'episodes' to occur less and less, but to his utter dismay, they only seemed to increase. And, even as he sat all curled up under his blankets in bed, he still felt the apparent wetness of the fabric beneath him, as he had been having yet another one of his 'episodes' when Sebastian had walked in and woke him up.   
Slowly, so as not to show his friend the very evident mess he'd made of his bed-sheets, Ciel peeled back the covers and managed to shimmy out of them, so that he now sat on top of the wet linens, facing Sebastian.   
"W-What is there to talk about?", the boy stammered, his face flushing at the realization that he was still in his pyjamas in front of the older male, which consisted of one of his father's old white shirts.   
Sebastian didn't say anything, but he reached out and grabbed the young boy's hand, clasping it in his.   
"I know you're not happy about my decision.", he said, voice solemn.   
"To marry Maya, that is..."  
Hurriedly, Ciel pulled his hand out of the older one's grasp and glared at him, before shoving him away.   
"You bastard! Just-just get out of here!", Ciel screamed, hoping one of his parents would hear and come upstairs, so that the man would be forced to leave.   
"C, look I know, okay?"  
There was a pause as the other stared at him, horrified.    
"I know you like me, Ciel. Hell, I've known for a long time..."  
Immediately, the young boy put a hand up to cover his mouth, fearing that he'd be sick.   
"S-Sebastian, i-it's not t-true!", Ciel said, his voice trembling slightly with his small body.   
"What? Really? Tell the truth, Ciel."  
The boy looked as if he were about to cry as he sat there on his bed, wishing he could be anywhere but there. Anywhere, that was far enough away from Sebastian...   
"C-Ciel?", the older male asked worriedly, when he saw a tear slip out of one of the boy's eyes and go rolling quickly down his face.   
Ciel didn't look up at Sebastian, but his friend approached him again anyway, and reached up to brush a newly forming tear away from the same eye.   
"I-I just can't S-Sebastian. I-I can't watch you marry her because, you-you belong to me...at-at least that's what I thought..."  
The older male listened to Ciel as he went into a long explanation about how he realized he was in love with the older man and after a while smiled thoughtfully   
"C, I-I didn't know."  
"But, you said-", Ciel started before, Sebastian interrupted.   
"I-I didn't think it was true. Y-You're in l-love with me, Ciel?"  
For a long time the small boy didn't say anything, just looked up at him and eventually after what seemed like an eternity, nodded.   
"Y-Yes, S-Sebastian, I-I am in love with you.", Ciel managed to get out, before the older male grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him.   
As Ciel's eyes quickly fluttered shut, he saw all his fantasies again in his mind's eye but this time, he knew that they would be real...  
And, they were, very much so.   
After that day, Sebastian and Ciel decided to 'see each other' secretly and a few weeks later, the older man finally got up the nerve to tell Maya that the engagement was off, leaving of course the young woman feeling devastated, but Sebastian could really care less.   
Truth be told, he had found his forever and the love of his life, in the most least unlikely person of all. His neighbour, Ciel Phantomhive. A fourteen year old boy who had for the longest time actually been in love with him, and he too had felt that undeniable pull to him that caused the older one to at times, more often than not, question his sanity.   
'I mean really, me, a twenty five year old being in love with a fourteen year old? That's unheard of!', Sebastian had thought.   
Yet, it had happened.   
And, he could deny it no longer.   
'I love you, Ciel. I love you so much, it hurts.'  
After they'd stopped kissing, Sebastian still held the boy's head in his arms at arms length, so that he could look directly into his crystalline, blue eyes.   
"I-I shouldn't want to, but I love you, C. I shouldn't but, I seem to..."  
Ciel nodded his head slowly, as he smiled at the man he has inexplicably grown to love over the years.   
"I-I know S-Sebastian, I shouldn't love you, but I do. I love you so much. Stay with me, forever?"  
The older male chuckled softly as he brought his face closer to Ciel's, again.   
This time, he did not say: "Forever? I'm not sure about that C, but I'll stick around for as long as I can...", instead he smiled at the young boy and finally brought their lips together once again in another passionate kiss.   
The second of many the two would share, together.   
So many, the amount would become endless.   
"I shouldn't've wanted you, but I did.", Ciel now whispers into the darkness as he gazes upon his deceased husband's tombstone, and feels the tears slowly sliding down his face.   
That was the inscription that was written on Sebastian Michaelis' tombstone when he finally passed away many, many long years later at the age of ninety three.   
Ciel who was now much older, but not nearly as old, had taken it upon himself to go pay his lover a visit. After all, today would've been their seventy fifth wedding anniversary.   
The old man now sighs as he places a single, white rose beneath the tombstone and then abruptly turns when he hears a someone crying.   
As he turns around, he sees that it's an older woman, who looks to be around Sebastian's age before he died. She's carrying a bouquet of yellow roses in her wrinkled hands and her honey-coloured locks have faded to a snowy white.   
The woman smiles when she sees Ciel and reaches to pluck a flower from the bouquet she holds, handing it to him.   
"You-you knew him, too?", she stammers, her voice shaky in the darkness of the cemetery.  
Ciel nods and sighs sadly as he stares down at Sebastian's tombstone in the dim moonlight.   
"He-He was a good friend of mine. Y-You might say, a best friend."  
Slowly, the woman nods and reaches down to place the whole bouquet at the foot of the tombstone.   
Ciel looks surprised at first, but then his expression becomes solemn.   
He knows this woman.  
She was Sebastian's girlfriend, Maya.   
"I-I'm sorry to hear that.", she says, and Ciel feels another tear slip down his pale face.   
He nods, but doesn't look back up at her as he turns to leave the graveyard.   
"W-Wait!", she yells out, her voice shaky and having a hoarse quality to it.   
Ciel stops, turning back around to look at Maya.   
"What?"  
"Are-are you..."  
The man sighs, only risking a glance at her.   
"So, what if I am? All that matters is that he loved me. He loved me Maya, not you! He only pretended to love you! But, he loved me!"  
Maya stares at him for a long moment, then nods, slowly.   
"I-I know, C-Ciel. H-He used to talk about you all the time. You-you were the only thing he really cared about. W-When he started going over to your house to watch you while your parents were out somewhere, w-we started seeing each other less and less. But, then he suddenly told me that he loved me and that he wanted to marry me, and-and I knew then, even then Ciel, that he didn't really love me, because his heart had already been taken by you. Y-You were the only thing he cared about, and it killed me every day that we were together, that he'd never love me the way he loved y-you."  
Speechless, Ciel somehow finds the words to say what he's been meaning to say to this woman all along.  
"I-I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't know. I-I'm sorry..."  
But, when he looks up to see if she's still there, Maya has already gone back to her car where a younger woman, no doubt her daughter is seated in the driver's seat, waiting to take her home.   
Ciel smiles at the thought of Maya having a family. Another man that now loves her.   
Finally, he takes one last moment to run his fingers across the letters scrawled on Sebastian's tombstone, whispering the words once again into the sky, which is coloured with pinks and oranges due to the approaching sunrise.   
"I shouldn't've wanted you, but I did."  
Then, he adds one last part to it, tracing it onto the cold, black marble with his index finger.   
"I shouldn't've loved you, but I did."  
The minute his finger stops moving against the hard marble surface, Ciel feels his heartbeat quicken and feels himself slowly fall down his skull hitting the stone as he falls into a pile of autumn leaves below, blood slowly spilling out from the marble's impact, as it slowly pools around his head.   
The whole world stops turning in that moment for Ciel Phantomhive and with a last shuddering breath and a cough as more blood spews out this time from his mouth, he looks back up at Sebastian's tombstone in the now very fast approaching daylight and then his head goes slack, as his body quickly follows.  
But, for Ciel death is not something he fears, nor will it ever be, even now.   
And that is because, he now sees Sebastian again as he once was alive and well, smiling at him as they laugh and talk together the way they used to. That's the only reason why Ciel doesn't fight the impending clutches of death any longer, because truth be told, he's been waiting for this day to come since Sebastian died over a year ago.   
And now, it's finally here...


	4. ~Black, Velvet Desire~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, here it is, finally a Sebaciel one-shot that is not set during modern day and to make it even better, it's gonna be a smutty one...Yay! :D  
> Yeah so, do I even have to say it? XD  
> Enjoy, friends! :D

As the moon shines brightly against a black, velvet backdrop of clear night sky, so that it evidently contrasts boldly.  The very glimmering countless stars in it seeming dull in comparison, a figure clad in only a pale white nightshirt the same colour as his skin, writhes against the large, stiff mattress, his blunt fingernails digging into the silky fabric of the sheets as he moans out his pleas to the much larger body below him, as he feels the warm, wet caress of a familiar tongue as it once again licks its way down the shaft of his stiff, dripping cock, as it nears the dripping, weeping head.  
The boy's hair is damp with sweat and mussed into a hazardous clump of soft, silky strands, as he had just taken a luxurious bath and his ash-coloured locks were still drying when the demon decided to have his way with him.  
Now, Ciel's small frame moves slightly, his chest rising and falling with his rapid intake of breath, as his hips jerk abruptly upward, causing him to feel a hard pressure against them, a hand forcing them back down onto the mattress.  
"Wait.", says a voice he knows all-too well.  
The sound of it alluring, yet rough, as it whispers fiercely to him within the darkness.  
"W-Why?", he replies back to his servant, his demon, the stammer quite evident in his voice, but his eyes never leaving the other's blood-red, crimson orbs as they glow with an almost ultraviolet light due to lust.  
Sebastian chuckles at his master's stammering, the way his crystalline, blue eyes seem to pool with frustration, as he slowly removes his tongue from the warm skin of the boy's cock, choosing instead to sit up fully in his position on the young Earl's bed, with his body between Ciel's milky, white legs which lay spread apart wide on either side of him.  
The demon's eyes are still glowing with that eery and yet arousing light, as he speaks, his voice seeming to instantaneously echo in the boy's mind.  
"You are mine, bocchan.", he tells the boy still laying there before him.  
"Mine and no one else's..."  
Indeed, that is true.  
Earlier that night, the young Earl of Phantomhive hosted a ball for his fiancée Elizabeth Middleford, due to the fact their esteemed marriage is to take place in a little more than six months, and the whole time the demonic butler watched the boy with a fierce passion in his eyes that would have been strange and creepy to anyone else, but not to Ciel.  
He had found himself yearning for his demon's touch and had even suggested to Sebastian that when said party was finished, that he should meet him in his room.  
And thus, after a scolding, hot, bubble bath both master and servant had found themselves where they were now, collapsed on Ciel's four-poster bed, the demon's head of ebony locks tucked between the boy's trembling legs, as he had wrapped his smooth, wet tongue around the warm organ, as he then circled the flexible muscle around it, causing it to twitch and leak the creamy, hot substance through his slightly parted lips.  
Ciel nods now, as he gazes up at his lover.  
His eyes glazed with his own undeniable lust and his voice coming out in only a faint whisper.  
"Yours.", he breathes out, with a definite finality.  
"Yours and yours alone..."  
Sebastian smirks at his master's words and then immediately tucks his head back down between Ciel's legs, licking at his cock's shaft again, only this time, he grabs hold of it, feeling its warmth underneath his ungloved hand, as he then leans further down till he stops directly above the head. He pauses a moment to stare at it in the blackness of the room, then takes it into his inner, moist cavern of a mouth, pushing it past his now fully parted lips.  
Ciel hears the squelching sound as Sebastian sucks harder on his cock, feels  the vibration that the demon's sudden moan creates, as the head of it brushes against the back of his throat.  
The boy knows that his butler won't gag no matter how much of the flushed, hot organ he ends up pushing down into his mouth.  
Really, if he did, then Ciel might think he were merely human.  
After all, only a human would be restricted by something so very petty as a gag-reflex, but a demon...  
The young Earl sighs, then bites back a moan as Sebastian finally manages to push all of Ciel's length into his mouth, so that only his stiff balls are the only things visible and still out in the open.  
Truly, what the he is experiencing right now in this very room with Sebastian could be compared to that of a black, velvet desire. Something that it dark, yet inexplicably creeps up on you when you least expect it, causing you to forget all of your morals and only listen to the small, persistent voice in your head, as it tells you, begs you, to let go of whatever's holding you back so, that you may fully experience what you cannot deny you have wanted all along.  
And, it is as he feels the tightness in his stomach, and then the release as his white, hot, sticky cum shoots into Sebastian's awaiting mouth, that he realizes he's too far gone from this world to even care, anymore.  
That all he ever wants, is his demon's attentions, his skilled ways, to grab hold of him and cloak his broken, fragile mind and body in a black, velvet desire so thick and intoxicating that he may even forget his own name.  
And likewise, the figure below him, wants to be able to have Ciel, the boy he has somehow grown to love, forever, so that nothing and nobody will ever be able to part them. But, contracts do end and so do human lives...  
As the moon begins its long-awaited descent downward so that it no longer rules over the black, velvet, night sky, the stars start to flicker slightly, their tiny lights blinking quickly as they die out. Slowly, the the blackness begins to fade and a tangerine, salmon pink hue erupts suddenly as the hot, ball of fire known as the sun, suddenly appears in the newly daylight sky, causing the whole of England to be awoken by its warm greeting.  
Well, all except a certain Earl and his butler, who now sleep soundly in the slightly lit-up room, the drapes pulled firmly shut, so that only a small crack of light seeps through. They lay on the boy's bed, small hands loosely clasped in larger ones, as they dream about a life where the black, velvet desire of love and unending lust can encase them forever, so that they never truly have to say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope ya liked that!  
> It's really late so I'm gonna go to sleep, now...  
> Nighty-night, friends! :D


	5. Just a Cute Sebaciel Drabble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This may not classify as an actual 'drabble' of sorts due to the fact I tend to always write a lot of words, but hopefully it at least won't go pass 1000, if anything... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

It was Christmastime yet again at the Phantomhive manor and just like every year for the past five years, Sebastian and Ciel were getting ready to have their annual couple snapshot taken by the young Earl's cousin and dear friend, Elizabeth Middleford. Currently though, said girl was having quite a difficult time getting her subjects to cooperate. "No, for the last time Sebastian, I am not pinning that horrid bow in my hair!" "But my Lord, you'll look most pleasing to the camera, if you actually accessorize, appropriately!", the raven-haired man argued back, as he struggled to put his much younger boyfriend in a head-lock, so that he could place the shiny, gold bow on his head, preferably near his black top hat. "Baka! Get that vulgar thing off of me!", Ciel only yelled, as he began to slap at his lover's hand, causing the shimmery piece of decor to go fluttering swiftly to the floor, below. Lizzy sighed, knowing that if she was going to get the two lovebirds to stop lashing out at each other's throats, she was going to need to do it soon, before one of them (most likely Ciel) ended up brutally injured, or something. So, the young girl did what came first to her mind. Carefully, she pried Ciel off his butler and instead placed him beside Sebastian, making sure not to wrinkle his black and white vertically-striped blazer too much in the process. "Alright, now you stand here, Sebastian.", the fifteen year old with blonde ringlets adorning her head, chirped excitedly, as she finally saw her perfect holiday snapshot coming together. Sighing, the demon nodded and reluctantly let Lizzy fix his position so that he was standing right beside the young boy, his head slightly tilted and one of his arms were wrapped around the backside of Ciel's body, so that an ungloved hand just touched his shoulder. As Lady Elizabeth took a final look at her masterpiece of an arrangement, she gushed and brought her lacy, gloved hands to her suddenly flushed cheeks. She squealed with delight, causing the couple before her to cringe at the ear-splitting sound as it echoed through the vacant hallway. Then, a sudden idea hit her like a ton of bricks and she ran to get her fuzzy, fur shawl that was an almost pure white and more of those offending gold bows and used the small, sharp pins on the back of each one to attach it to the one previous. The result was an elaborate-looking shiny, gold, bow Christmas wreath which she then hung on the wintry-snowflake backdrop behind them and placed the shawl around the black-clad butler. Sebastian gasped aloud and gave her a very much appalled expression, that to his dismay, she ignored. At last, Lizzy clapped her hands together excitedly and giggled. "There, now you look more like a couple!", she exclaimed as she made her way back over to the camera resting on the side table by the manor's doors. With a flick of a switch, the accordion-like material attached to the camera stretched out so that it was now ready to use. "Alright, when I count to three, I want you both to shout Merry Christmas! Got it?" Ciel and Sebastian reluctantly nodded and turned so that they were directly facing the camera as they then attempted to both smile. Well, somewhat anyway, Ciel looked off in one direction away from the camera and his the smile he gave the highly offending object was very much forced, causing Lizzy to have a hard time holding in her laughter. And well Sebastian, he was looking at the camera, but it was a side-long glance, his crimson-coloured eyes shining. But regardless, the young girl clicked the button down, causing a flash sound to be heard and a burst of light to blind the couple for a few, brief moments. Later, when Ciel had finally caved and let her use his dark-room to develop the photo, Lizzy couldn't help the gasp that suddenly escaped her throat. She had thought that the picture would end up turning out badly due to her subjects and their stubbornness, but in actuality, it hadn't appeared to turn out that way at all. No, it actually looked good. Somehow, capturing the couple's essence, perfectly. Sebastian had his arm around Ciel, but in a way that it was subtle yet still apparent that said action wasn't entirely by force. And Ciel, he had this stoic look about him with his dapper outfit and beautiful, crystalline-blue eye seeming to pop out against the wintry backdrop. Honestly, both Sebastian and Ciel looked stoic and handsome in the photo, almost as if they were not people rather, but realistic-looking china dolls made of fine, crafted porcelain. So, feeling a burst of pride at her accomplishment, Lizzy ran out of the dark-room, still holding onto the fully-developed photograph by the small tweezer-like clamps, causing it to flap frantically as she dashed upstairs to her cousin's study. "Ciel! Look! Look at how great the picture turned out!", she sputtered out, still waving it around as she tried to then catch her breath. Carefully, the young Earl reached out with a gloved hand and took hold of the photo, so that he could get a closer look. He smiled slightly after a long moment and nodded. Indeed, it was more than great, it was absolutely stunning. So much so, that he even had sudden doubts that it was the very same picture he had begrudgingly posed for again. But, there was no denying it. The people in the photograph were clearly him and Sebastian. "It's very nice, Lizzy.", he finally said, giving it back to the girl as he then went back over to sit in his desk chair. His cousin's excited expression dimmed slightly with disappointment, as she too turned to leave. But then, a thought struck her and she whirled back around to face Ciel. "What should we do with it?", Lizzy asked. The young boy sighed and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. Whatever you decide is fine, Elizabeth." Her spirits fell more at the words. Mainly because, he hadn't called her Lizzy that time. She nodded slowly and then suddenly not wanting to see him anymore, departed from the room. Later that month, Ciel received a letter in the post addressed to him in fancy-looking green and red ink. He hadn't thought anything of it, especially because it said Funtom Corp. in the middle in equally fancy scrawl. So, he had Sebastian put it away until December 25th, when he'd finally open it then. But of course, when Christmas Day at last made its arrival, he wished that he'd opened it much sooner than today of all days. "Wretched holiday...", he grumbled to himself as he stuffed the offending letter quickly back into his pocket, before his older boyfriend could see it. "Something wrong, Young Master?", the demonic butler asked, walking over to the boy with two mugs of hot cocoa with peppermint candy canes and whipped cream on top. Ciel shook his head, his mussed up locks, causing a few strands to fall into his face. He angrily pursed his lips together slightly and blew at them, thinking that somehow that might help. It didn't, so he gave up and slumped back against one of the parlour chairs as Sebastian set the festive treat tray down on the small side table. He then handed Ciel one of the piping hot mugs of scolding, creamy brown liquid and then wrapped his own long, pale, slender fingers around the other one. The demon didn't really need to eat or drink normal everyday human food, but sometimes he would on special occasions just like today, so that his little boyfriend wouldn't feel left out. Honestly, Sebastian thought it to be a nice gesture and Ciel, likewise. "Bocchan...", the older male said, trying to get his master's attention again. Ciel jerked in his chair, almost spilling his hot cocoa all over his nightshirt as he turned to glare accusingly at Sebastian. "Baka! You almost made me spill my drink!", he squeaked out angrily, his voice cracking slightly. That of course just caused the demon to smirk and chuckle lowly. The sound a deep rumble in his throat. Ciel just glared at him, again. "What is it? What do you want, demon?!" "Whatever do you mean, my Lord?", Sebastian asked, pretending to be seemingly oblivious to whatever Ciel was talking about. The newly fifteen year old just let out a rumble that sounded like a growl, causing his lover to feel fearful yet aroused suddenly, at the same time. After a long silence, Sebastian turned back to glance over at the boy. "You might as well just show it to me.", the demonic butler replied, his voice calm. "After all, I already saw you stuff it back into your nightshirt's pocket, anyway." Ciel whirled around to face the other male and glared daggers at him. 'Damn bastard!', he thought, as he bit his lip, so that he wouldn't actually say it out loud. Sebastian chuckled, softly. 'Love you to, Ciel!', he thought, still chuckling at his master's behaviour. Finally, Ciel sighed. "Fine very well, I'll show it to you, but I'm warning you now, you might not like it." The demon butler cocked his head to one side with sudden, intense curiosity and he smirked. "Whatever you say, Master..." Ciel just handed him the letter and took a tentative sip of his hot cocoa. Reaching out to grab the letter from his boyfriend's outstretched hand, Sebastian opened the cream-coloured envelop and pulled out the item within it. It was a card that had most definitely been manufactured in the Funtom Stationary outlet Ciel had commissioned to have built a few years ago. On the front was the fancy scrawled font that was the same every year: Merry Christmas, from Funtom Corporation!", but unlike the previous years, this particular card bore a faintly familiar photograph that featured Ciel and himself posing for Lizzy, so that she could take their annual Christmas couple snapshot. For a second, Sebastian didn't say anything then he finally let forth a chuckle, causing Ciel to stare at him in shock. Immediately, the demonic butler coughed loudly, clearing his throat. "Due forgive me, Young Master. But, I hadn't expected Lady Elizabeth to pull such a thing on us. You yes, because you're her cousin and all. But, me? Well, I didn't think such a thing was possible..." The young boy just rolled his eyes at his servant and also very much boyfriend and gestured to the other assortment of parcels underneath the large evergreen. "You know what, who really cares about what Lizzy did? Ha! I'll just get her back for this all, when she comes back from her Christmas vacation with her family and Paula. Yeah, that's what I'll do...", the young Earl said, already brimming with excitement at the possibility of getting much needed revenge on his cousin. "As for right now, go ahead and pass me those presents, Sebastian. And while you're at it, bloody hell drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold!" Chuckling for most likely the hundredth time that day, Sebastian smiled slightly before getting up from his own chair and going over to Ciel." "But of course, my Lord.", he whispered, before he kissed the top of his younger boyfriend's bed head of ash-coloured locks and just as quickly went to retrieve the first present. AN: Update~ It almost did, but not quite... Yay! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Update~ It almost did, but not quite...   
> Yay! XD


End file.
